


The Moment

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip, Wales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I couldn't help but write what I imagine a road trip with Robert, Aaron and Liv to look like. It's just a big ball of family fluff really, cause to me bickering Rob and Liv is just fluff now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

Aaron knew he was in trouble half way to Wales. When they had stopped in Leeds to fuel up, both with petrol and with snacks, Google Maps said it would 3 hours and 45 minutes. So about an hour and half into the trip there had been moment. A moment Aaron knew his life was only going to get harder. 

They had been driving for little over three minutes when Robert and Liv had started bickering. Liv wanted to listen to Little Mix, and Aaron said she could. Robert however had other ideas. He put on Taylor Swift and started to sing along. Aaron was sure that this was partly because he thought Liv might think he was cool, but mainly because it was his favourite. Wither he would admit it or not! 

This had not gone down well with Liv, who had overridden the Bluetooth and put Little Mix on anyway. 

This had not gone down well with Robert. Who had overridden the Bluetooth and put Taylor Swift back on. 

It continued in this fashion for the next hour and 37 minutes. Aaron, fed up of telling the two of them off, and reminding Robert to keep his eyes on the road, had finally had enough. 

"Will the pair of you stop it! It's getting ridiculous. In fact it got ridiculous after the first three times, which I will admit were quite amusing. But now. I've had enough!" 

And then it happened. The moment his life changed forever. 

"Shut up" came the unison reply from Robert and Liv. 

Aaron turned his head in shock, finally understanding what was going on. They were enjoying themselves. They were enjoying the fighting and the bickering and the snarking. The were doing as Aaron had asked. They were bonding. 

And then they had turned on Aaron and put him in his place! 

As they then ignored Aaron and continued on with there bickering, the younger man had time to think about what an alliance between Robert and Liv might mean for him. He came to the only logical conclusion; trouble. He couldn't be happier. 

*******

The three of them had had a great trip in Wales. They had done everything they could possibly think. They were now heading home, though they were detouring to go and visit Caernarfon Castle because Robert had wanted to. Aaron couldn't think of anything he would rather do less by this point. Earlier in the week it had sounded fun, but now, he was tired and he just wanted to go home, have a pint and sleep in his own bed. 

He had expected that Liv would agree, and that together they could persuade Robert to go another time. It was going to be another few hours driving time. 

He was wrong. Of course he was wrong. Since the incident in the car when the pair of them had ganged up on Aaron, they had become quite the team. When Aaron said he wanted them to bond he had never expected this! 

They were still the same. Bickering at every opportune moment, and making snarky comments when the other wasn't around. Aaron wasn't fooled though. He knew what was happening. It was moments like when they were watching the movie and Liv had cuddled into Robert and not him that he had known. It was in moments like when the movie had finished and Robert had told him just to let her sleep in their room, "I don't want her to wake up in the morning by herself and not know how she got there". It was in moments like when Robert had carried her to the bed and told Aaron that he would sleep on the couch, kissing her head as he tucked her in. 

He had hoped that all of this new found bond, this new found affection and dare he say _love_ , would make for a more peaceful car journey than the one on the way down. 

As they all entered the car, the doomed words had been said. 

"Taylor Swift!", shouted Liv. 

"Little Mix!", shoulder Robert. 

Then all of them burst out laughing. He had thought wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As anyone who has read anything else I have written will know, I'm obsessed with this little family!


End file.
